Hello First Grade
Write the first paragraph of your page here. ' 'Literature Notebook/Database Title of Book: Hello First Grade ''' '''Genre: Childrens ages 4-7 Author and/or Illustrator: Joanne Ryder/ Betsy Lewin Publisher: Scholastic Inc. Publication Year: 1993 Book Summary: '''In the beginning of the book it’s the first day of school. The children me each other and have a chance to talk about themselves. Their teacher Ms. Lee introduces them to their class pet, a white bunny named “Martha”, who walks about the class just as if she were one of the children. As time goes by Martha is loved by them all. Ms. Lee plans to star Martha in a school wide first-grade spectacular--but just when they are about to perform, Martha is missing. The children were all so sad because they couldn’t find Martha. When it was time for them to perform one by one they walked on stage all with sad faces not a smile anywhere. As they started their presentation they pulled the quilt they had made for the presentation out popped Martha from the basket. Everyone started to jump and smile after seeing Martha, it was the best performance ever. ' Book review/reflection: '''Animated dialogue and clearly defined story lines will hold readers' attentions. Like the text, the watercolors are cheery and energetic, exuding affability. Instructions for a project related to the story are included at the end of each book. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. '''Literature Notebook/Database ' '''Title of Book: '''My Parents think I’m Sleeping '''Genre: Children’s Poems Ages 5-8 Author and/or Illustrator: Children’s Poet Laurete Jack Prelutsky/ Yossi Abolafia Publisher: Harper Collins Publication Year: 2007 Book Summary: The poem is about a boy who likes to read and daydream especially at bedtime. His parents think he’s sleeping but he is not. When they check on him he knows how to pretend that his day has come to an end. His reading along with his imagination takes him into mysterious places and unimaginable adventures. For him the night can be filled with horrible sounds as if orgres and tigers are all around. Or it can be the sound of an out of tune elephant orchestra sawing on steel violins. The next moment he tries to close his eyes and what he sees may be a big surprise. The shadows in his room seem to come alive as if they were animals on the prowl. He tosses and turns in his bed with the hope of chasing them away. But instead it takes him to where he dreams he’s lying in bed sleeping yet he’s wide awake and thinks of eating that last slice of chocolate cake. The book takes you on a wonderful journey using the everyday things around us. Such as the difference between Night which cause the creepy shadows that flowed through his room and day which when he looked at the clouds he saw flocks of sheep, a comb and a brush used to form the dreaded creatures of the night. This book is excellent reading material for children it has challenging vocabulary, it’s interesting and it can be read by the child alone or it can be read to the child in a poetic manner. Just by reading the book I tried to write my summary in poetic form it may not be that good but it was fun. Classroom Activity Ideas: I would have the children pick and ordinary object from home that could be used to make one of the many creatures from the book. ' Book review/reflection:' Prelutsky charms the reader with the title of the poem, and the artist catches the attention of the reader by drawing a picture that is bound for child’s curiosity. The illustration is a major part of this book. The first page of the book holds your attention as to what is next and what excitement awaits you. The book is fun to read and it is something that I think a child would appreciate having in their book collection. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Literature Notebook/Database Title of Book: Sleepy Samuel Genre: Young Adults Educational Ages13- 18 Author and/or Illustrator: Hagai Shoham Publisher: Hagai Shoham Publication Year: June 4 2013 Book Summary: '''This is a story that all parents can use as a learning tool. It shows the importance of getting a good night’s rest. How it will and can affect a child’s learning and growth the early years through adulthood. '''Classroom Activity Ideas: I would have the children do a skit that would show the differences between getting good a nights rest and not. We would do grouping and let each group write and put on their own performance. At the same time keeping in mind the disadvantage as opposed to the advantage of getting a good night’s sleep. Book review/reflection: The concept or point it wants to make is a good one. However I found a few grammatical errors in the writing. I googled the author Hagai Shoham and the information that was posted as follows: Educational director and local shaliach for the Denver Colorado communitiesBnei Akiva of the us and Canada Public Company; Myself Only; Nonprofit Organization Management industry August 2008– September 2010 (2 years 2 months)Denver Colorado Supervise and guide teams of counselors and youth directors. Prepare and run local, regional, and national events. Manage the organization's budget. Maintain fundraising operations. Fill public relations roles. After reading this I can see why he chose to write a book on Sleepy Samuel.